


Behind These Masks We Hide

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Badly Written Smut, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Attraction, masquerades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: When a Masquerade Ball is arranged to find Ace a suitor, can true love be found with a person hiding behind a mask?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blanc_Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_Tide/gifts).



> Thanks so much to Blanc_Tide for giving me the word Masquerade and challenging me to write this. Not sure how good this is, but I am having fun writing it so enjoy :)

 

 

 

Ace, one of the Princes' of the Dominion paced in front of his mother's desk in her Private Office.

 

“What do you mean you are hosting a ball in my honour all in the name of finding me a spouse?” He cried agitatedly, running a hand through his corn-silk hair; blue eyes narrowed in displeasure.

 

Sighing quietly the Queen, Arecia rose a hand to forestall any other questions Ace, or her other children might have regarding the Masquerade Ball she had planned.

 

“My Dear, you are the last of my children not yet married or engaged as yet, and as you have recently had your 18th birthday you are now of marriageable age and are expected, as a Prince to this country to wed soon.”

 

“But I already....!” Ace cut himself off abruptly, and slid a quick glance over at Deuce to see if she had noticed his slip up. She had, shit. Deuce was the only other person that knew of his entirely inappropriate crush on their Military Advisor, Kurasame Susaya, and was constantly encouraging him to confess. However Ace felt that there was no way in hell that such a handsome, intelligent man could possibly have feelings for a person like him, even if he was a Prince. It wasn't like he was the Crown Prince anyway, there were like 10 other people in line before him! Besides, if he had to guess he thought that he might already be a couple with Ines.

 

“I am sorry Love, but it has already been set in stone, there is no going back and two weeks from today we will be having a ball to find a suitable marriage candidate for you. We cannot allow our foes from the Milites to see us disunited, weak and easy to change our minds. Just remember Ace, that a strong marriage may help to secure our peace.”

 

“I understand Mother” Ace murmured quietly. “If I might please be excused?”

 

Arecia nodded, giving Ace a small sad smile as he quickly bowed and left the room, Deuce dropping a quick curtsy and a “Mother” before she chased after her brother. Arecia turned to the other children in her Office and motioned that they too could leave, though King and Queen remained.

 

“Mother....” Queen started hesitantly. “Is this really about keeping peace and showing our strength to the Milites?”

 

Neither King nor Queen were too sure if they should be alarmed at the smile that Arecia gave them.

 

“Goodness children! Have you ever known me to lie about such a thing?” Both shook their heads in denial. “Although I do have maybe a slight ulterior motive that shall remain just between the three of us.” Queen and King shared a confused look.

 

“Ulterior motive Mother?” King asked slowly.

 

“Why yes Dears. You see your poor brother has been in love with our Military Advisor for years now, and I am tired of seeing him send puppy eyes at him and never make a move! And Kurasame dammit, I swear that man has been mooning over Ace for just as long! If one of them does not take the initiative to at least make a move with this hanging over their heads, then there will nothing left to do but lock them in the supply closet downstairs until I am satisfied that they are no longer pining idiots but a real couple!” Slamming her hand down on her table to really get the point across, Arecia chuckled at the dumbstruck looks on both of her children.

 

“Why Mother, that is positively cheating! I thought that we had all agreed that we would not interfere with the two of them?” King raised a brow questioningly.

 

“Well perhaps we may have agreed to those rules, but you simply cannot tell me that you can go on any longer pretending that you can't see the eyes they look at each other with when they thing that no one else is looking. And the poor dears think that no one knows, I believe that it is the castle's worst best kept secret!”

 

“Ok Mother, we will help where we can, and that means actually getting Kurasame to attend the ball.”

 

“I wish you luck my dears, as you shall need it in spades.”

 

The smirk on Arecia's face was almost disheartening to King until Queen pipped up as they left with, “Oh I was just going to mention that Ace would be the centre of a lot of attention of people all vying to marry him and that he had asked for Kurasame to be there 'just in case'.”

 

Arecia's delighted laughter followed them out into the hall.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Kurasame strode purposefully down the hall, deftly navigating between all the members of staff hurrying to prepare the castle for the ball. He had been notified before the announcement had been made, as had all of the staff and Advisors, but he had only just been informed that the purpose of this ball was to find a suitor for the Prince, Ace. Currently his only consolation was the fact that as he was not a noble he was not required to attend, and would not have to witness scores of people trying to court the Prince.

 

Kurasame was by no means an unreasonable man, but the mere thought of Ace becoming engaged or courted by another was enough to set his blood boiling. For the last couple of years he had been harbouring a not insignificant interest in the boy. Ever since he had come across the Prince in the Chocobo stables one afternoon he had been entranced. The way the sun had lit his silky blonde hair, his eyes as clear a blue as a summer's afternoon, his cupid bow lips, and the look of joy and contentment on his face that helped soften his aristocratic features.

 

He had not wanted to disturb the Prince, but he could not bring himself to leave. All too quickly, Ace had noticed his presence and looked up, a flash of confusion and question on his face. He had asked if his presence had been requested anywhere, and when Kurasame had denied the need for him to leave, he had relaxed once again and resumed petting his golden chocobo.

 

The silence between them had felt stilted and awkward, until Kurasame excused himself citing that he had need to return to work, all the while kicking himself for being unable to hold a conversation with his Prince. He was a military advisor to the Crown for goodness sake! Royalty as a rule did not intimidate him. But something about that angelic visage and innocent demeanour stripped him of the ability to speak like a rational person.

 

Thankfully for them both, more opportunities to speak arose both in an official setting and a casual setting. Ace had recently been asked by his mother to watch and observe the strategy meetings to observe military tactics, so Kurasame and his official interactions formed a foundation for their eventual friendship that was further built upon with frequent meetings in both the gardens and Chocobo stables.

 

Now two years on, the two could be called friends, although both wanted more but neither was aware of the other's feelings. Kazuza, Kurasame's childhood friend and the castle Medic, urged him to say something or make a move.

 

“What's the worst that could happen anyway?” Kazuza asked exasperatedly.

 

“He could laugh in my face. Banish me. Have me beheaded.” Kurasame exclaimed. Kazuza simply looked at him with the most um-impressed look on his face as though to say “Riiiiiiight....”

 

“And do you really believe that the Prince Ace would do any of those things?” He demanded.

 

“Well no, I mean maybe laugh in my face. But not banishment or beheading.” Kurasame said shamefacedly. Kazuza patted him gently on the back, knowing that his friend was simply panicking and had nearly zero experience with any type of romance.

 

“Kurasame....” Kazuza entered his office tentatively. Kurasame looked up from the map he was studying, only to lift a concerned brow at the look on his friends' face.

 

“What is it old friend?”

 

“The Masquerade Ball....are you aware of the true purpose of it?” He questioned quietly.

 

“Is it not to introduce the last Prince of the Dominion to the country and make a show of strength and wealth for the other nations?” Enquired Kurasame, walking over the the sideboard to pour himself a drink. Raising a glass in question, Kazuza shook his head at the offered drink.

 

“No, well yes it is,” Kazuza hesitated. “But I have just been informed that after the ball, perhaps no more than a week or so, the Prince will announce his engagement to a suitable candidate that they hope he will meet at the ball.”

 

The sound of glass shattering, broke the tense atmosphere as amber liquid flowed over Kurasame's hand mixing with fine tendrils of red blood from where the glass had cut his fingers. Kazuza launched himself at his friend cursing him as he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wrap Kurasame's hand in the fine linen.

 

“Dammit Kurasame! What are you thinking idiot! Snap out of it and let the damn glass go!” Kazuza frantically tried to pry open Kurasame's clenched fist to remove the broken glass without success. Desperately, he slapped him lightly across his face to bring him back to reality. Relief flooded him as Kurasame's eyes began to focus once again. Confusion flooded Kurasame's face as he registered Kazuza's frantic tugging of his fingers and the sting of pain from the alcohol soaked cuts. He opened his fist slowly and Kazuza quickly removed the broken pieces from his skin.

 

Tugging gently on Kurasame's hand, Kazuza gently led him down to the medical bay when he quickly and gently cleaned and wrapped his hand. Once he was done he silently looked at his friend, concern shining in his eyes.

 

“Will you be ok?” He questioned softly.

 

“Of course. There is no reason for me not to be. Nothing regarding this ball will change anything for me at all.” Kurasame offered a small forced smile, that convinced neither of his sincerity.

 

“Kurasame....”  


“ _Nothing will change my current circumstances!_ ” Kazuza wisely backed down, at the fiery look those icy blue eyes shot him.

 

“My only consolation is that I will not need to attend this farce of a ball at all.” Kurasame concluded. Kazuza decided at the point that discretion was the better part of valour and chose not to voice his thoughts, that all staff and Advisors would be required to attend, and motioned that Kurasame was now free to leave the medical bay. Kurasame nodded thankfully towards his friend and hurried out towards the Chocobo stables, needing some fresh air and time to think and mourn lost opportunities.

 

As he had hoped down at the stables Ace was quietly sitting on the paddock fence watching the chocochicks play. Quietly walking up beside him, he leant on the fence startling the boy and almost causing him to fall off of the rail. Reacting quickly he grabbed Ace's waist and caught him up against his chest until he felt the other steady himself again. Looking down into Ace's upturned face he saw clear blue eyes staring back at him. When he averted his eyes he noticed that the boy was blushing and tried to fight down his own as well.

 

Ace's eyes had darted away from his, and fell on the hands wrapped around his waist. When Kurasame noticed where he was looking he hastily removed them from the Prince's body. As he withdrew his hands though, Ace noticed that one of the was wrapped in bandages.

 

“Are you injured?” He asked gently grabbing the hand. “I can heal it for you if you wish.” He offered.

 

“There is no need my Prince.” Kurasame laughed lightly at the face Ace pulled at being called by his title. “Really Ace it is merely bad judgement on my behalf and it will take no longer than a few days to heal. Think of it as a penance for my stupidity.” Kurasame's heart clenched at the light tinkling laugh that fell from Ace's lips at his reply.

 

“I have heard dear Ace that you are having a ball thrown in your honour.” Kurasame smirked at the disgruntled look that crossed Ace's face.

 

“Yes, Mother informed me yesterday.” Ace replied shortly. Surprised by the tone of the Prince's voice, Kurasame cautiously continued.

 

“And is it true that you will be choosing a suitor from among the nobles in attendance?” A look of surprise flew across Ace's face.

 

“Where did you hear that? No, never mind it doesn't matter. Yes it is true. Mother has said that I must choose a suitor from the guests in attendance.” A look of longing was on Ace's face as his eyes slid sideways towards Kurasame, but was quickly wiped away when he noticed the other still looking at him.

 

Kurasame didn't dare to hope at what that look might mean, and instead asked, “So was there someone that you had in mind already? Or are you hoping to meet that special someone at the ball?”

 

The blush that covered Ace's face at the question made Kurasame's heart sink. His next statement however shattered it.

 

“I...well....I mean.....that is. There is someone that I like, but I don't think that they like me back the same way.” Ace fiddled with the bottom of his shirt while casting furtive glances up at Kurasame, but the other man was no longer looking at him but out across the paddock towards the castle.

 

“I see.” Was all he said in reply, and Ace deflated. “Well I wish you good luck at the ball Your Highness, I am sure that many will vie for your attention.”  
  
Ace straightened abruptly.

 

“Are you not going to attend?” He asked alarmed. Ace had been hoping for a chance to catch the other man's eye when they knew not who the other was. Perhaps then he might have had a chance at holding his attention enough for his affections to be returned.

 

Kurasame shook his head.

 

“No I shall not attend. Such things hold no interest for me. But I wish you all the best and I hope that the one who holds your interest returns it. And I hope that whoever this person may be, that they are worthy of you. Now I must return to work as I have dallied for long enough. Good day Your Highness.” And with a small bow of the head Kurasame walked away unknowingly leaving the devastated boy on his own.

 

“But you're the one I'm interested in.” Ace whispered as he left. Feeling his heart break that not only did Kurasame not return his feelings, but had gone so far as to wish him well with another! That he had deliberately used his title and not his name twice, and in such a serious manner instead of the usual teasing tone, had stung greatly. Any hope that Ace had held in his heart died at that moment, and he sadly left the stables to find Deuce for some comfort.

 

 

 

 

' _Dammit!_ ' Kurasame silently cursed to himself. ' _He is already interested in someone else, and by the looks of things is sure isn't you!_ ' He stormed into his office where he came to an abrupt halt. Queen was standing next to his map table quietly taking in the mess of glass shards and alcohol left there, that neither himself or Kazuza had thought to clean. Her eyes slid towards his bandaged hand and a look of comprehension flashed across her stern features.

 

“To what do I owe this pleasure Princess?” Kurasame enquired. Better to get this out of the way quickly so that he could start his wallowing in self pity earlier.

 

“As I am sure you have been informed, the ball being held for Ace is to be a stepping stone for a courtship and engagement to be announced.” Her eyes slid down towards his hand, and he slowly unclenched his fists so as not to give away his true feelings.

 

“I have been informed, Your Highness. I will make sure that the security will be at it's highest and I will strive to do the utmost to make sure that there are no incidences to mar this occasion.” Kurasame stood firm at tall, injured hand clasped within the other both held behind his back. The small smile that Queen bestowed upon him sent shivers of apprehension down his back.

 

“Of course, I trust that you will have everything in hand. We trust you implicitly with all that we hold dear,” Her words seemed to have a double meaning, and the look she gave him implied that she should know what she was referring to. “However....” She paused, seeming to be trying to work out the best way to say what she wanted.

 

“Highness?” Kurasame was confused.

 

“Not only do we ask that you fulfil these tasks, we ask that you attend the ball as well.” Queen seemed ready for the explosion of words from the irate Military Advisor.

 

“No, no way! Absolutely not! There is no reason for me to be at a ball where the main point is to try to court the Prince!” Queen's eyes widened firstly at the vehemence of the denial, and then at the jealous tone the last part had taken on.

 

“Be calm please, Sir Susaya. We are well aware of your distaste of social interactions, however because there will be so much attention focused on finding Ace a spouse, we are afraid that Milites will try to send spies or assassins disguised as suitors. We are asking to you be there so that you might keep a close eye on Ace and keep him safe from all that might cause him harm.”

 

Kurasame's eyes widened in alarm when Queen had mention spies and assassins. He had not even thought about the possibility of Milites using the ball as a distraction at cause mayhem within the Dominion. With a rising sense of dread, he realised that there was no way he could possibly leave Ace open to the possibility of attack without being there to protect him, even if that meant having to watch the boy he loved being courted by another.

 

“I accede your point Princess. I shall attend the ball as protection for the Prince, Ace.”

 

“Excellent!” Exclaimed Queen exuberantly, throwing Kurasame off balance with her abrupt mood change. “Oh and remember it is a Masquerade so you will need to wear a mask too!”

 

With that parting comment, she practically flounced out of his office, leaving a confused and irritated Kurasame in her wake.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

The next two weeks passed in a blur of preparations and fittings for Ace, until it was finally the afternoon of the Masquerade.

 

Standing in front of his mirror, Ace gently smoothed his hands down the front of his jacket. The deep red jacket had black leather buckles placed to the right of his chest and beautiful black and white embellishments reaching up from the sleeve ends. He had black shoulder guards and a white mantle secured in front with a silver clasp. His black pants fit him like a second skin, and his knee high black boots gleamed. On the table by the door, a pair of snow white gloves waited for him to slide onto his delicate hands.

 

A quiet knock on the door startled him from his revere and he uttered a quick “Enter” before turning to face his visitor. Deuce poked her head around the edge of the door, and broke into a brilliant grin as she caught sight of Ace.

 

“Ah Ace my dear, if only you were not my brother I would be swooning over you right now!” She jokingly exclaimed. A bright flush covered Ace's face as he grinned back at his sister. Deuce looked radiant in the Royal house colours of deep red and black. Her dress was beautifully fitted with a sweetheart neckline tucking in at the waist and flowing down past her knees in frothy layers. Her hair was tied back and studded with onxy and diamond hair pins.

 

“And if only you were not my sister I would have tried courting you years ago,” he joked back. The two shared a laugh before the mood once again sobered.

 

“Are you sure he will not be attending Sweetling?” Deuce asked quietly wrapping and arm around Ace's waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. Ace shook his head despairingly.

 

“No, he said that such things held no interest for him and as such was glad that he would not have to attend. If only I could use the same excuse.” He tried and failed to smile. “I know for sure the Lord Kunigiri will be in attendance, and I am sure that he will make an offer for my hand as he has been hinting at such since the last ball was held.”

 

Deuce frowned in distaste at this news. Not that there was anything wrong with the Lord per-say, it was just that he could be incredibly overbearing in his advances, and very slow to realise that they were not welcomed.

 

A second knock on the door startled the both of them, and they turned questioning looks up each other.

 

“Ace?” King called from the hall. “May I come in? There are things I need to discuss with you regarding tonight.”

 

“Of course King.” Ace called out, walking to open the door for his brother.

 

However when he opened the door he saw that not only King stood waiting on the other side, but another man wearing deepest blue with a hood pulled so low that only the unique covering over his mouth was visible. Something about the man was familiar to Ace, but he quickly banished the thought and waved the two men into his room.

 

“Apologies brothers, but I must take my leave now,” Deuce stated giving a small kiss on the cheek to Ace and a small smile to King. “I shall see you both at the masquerade.” She thought that she heard a low growl when she kissed Ace, but thought that it was possibly her over active imagination.

 

The door closed gently behind Deuce, and Ace once again turned to face King and the stranger in his room. Ace was slightly confused as to why the second man was there, but decided address King first.

 

“To what do I owe this pleasure King? And who is your companion if I might enquire?”

 

“This” King gestured towards the stranger, “will be your bodyguard for tonight.”

 

“What?” Exclaimed the shocked Ace. “Bodyguard? Why would I need one of those? Unless it was to help keep Machina's wandering hands away from me!” Both King and Ace looked startled at the low growling noise that came from the masked man. Abruptly realising that he was making the noise, the stranger turned his head in embarrassment and avoided looking at either of the Princes'.

 

“Umm,” caught off guard at the noise, it took King a moment to gather his thoughts to reply to Ace. “Under normal circumstances I would agree that a bodyguard would be unnecessary, but as you are to be the centre of attention tonight we would like to be extra cautious that no Milites spies or others that wish you harm have the opportunity to strike tonight.”

 

Running an hand through his neatly styled blonde hair, Ace sighed exasperatedly.

 

“And let me guess, it was an order from Mother and I have no hope of getting any of you to change your minds then?” King nodded sheepishly at him, although Ace swore he saw a hint of mischief hiding in his eyes.

 

“But could not have Sir Susaya been appointed my guard instead of a stranger? Not that I doubt your abilities stranger, I just am unsure as to why our top fighter was not assigned but someone new.” The hooded stranger nodded to show that he understood and was not offended by his questions.

 

Kurasame had never been so glad for his hood and face covering as in that moment. The fiery blush that overtook his face when Ace had all but demanded to know why he wasn't protecting him, causing his heart to beat faster and a feeling of both love and lust to sweep through him. Lost in not so innocent thoughts, he missed the explanation that King offered Ace, even though he knew that the other man was both confused and entertained that Kurasame did not want Ace to know that he would be the one protecting him.

 

Originally Kurasame had been planning on wearing the standard eye mask that everyone else was required to wear, but he was worried that his distinctive hair colour would give him away. As hats were not allowed to be worn in the presence of Royalty, he had gone with the next best option and opted to wear a hood instead. The face mask was forced upon his person by the Queen Arecia, stating that the rule of wearing a mask would not be waived for him, and as such he could not refuse.

 

Ace sighed heavily. “I suppose that if you are to be my guard, it would be helpful to know your name stranger.”

 

Kurasame snapped to attention as he realised that he was being spoken to. After a moment of panic, where he cast a furtive look at King for help who was wearing an amused expression on his face, he quickly decided on a nickname that Kazuza had given to him years ago when they were children.

 

“You may call me Ice Reaper.”

 

Ace pulled a face at the name but nodded his acceptance.

 

“Ok Ice Reaper, nice to meet you. Please protect me from wandering hands and assassins too!”

 

Trying to peer under the man's hood, Ace caught a flash of dark hair and light eyes before the man shifted slightly to block his view. Something about the man's voice, stance, and even his smell reminded him of someone; even if the voice was muffled by the mask he wore. Mentally kicking himself for imagining that the Ice Reaper and Kurasame were the same person, he turned to King again.

 

“Was there anything else that we need to discuss King?”

 

Shaking his head in denial, King bid the both of them goodbye and left to help finish the preparations.

 

“I, er, you are welcome to sit if you like,” Ace offered. “There is still a bit of time until the ball and I have nothing left to do, as I have been told I am not allowed to help with the preparations. Or visit the chocobos.”

 

The last was said sadly and caused the other man in the room to choke out a surprised and amused laugh. Ace narrowed his eyes at the man, trying to work out if he was being mocked.

 

“Are you laughing at me?”

 

“Of course not Your Highness. You simply caught me by surprise that is all,” soothed the Ice Reaper.

 

Ace decided that in lieu of doing anything else, especially anything that might subject him to more grooming and primping if he messed up his outfit, that would wanted to get to know this mysterious stranger.

 

“Why do you wear the mask over your mouth? How long have you worked here? Do you work here or were you hired for this event only? Have we met before? Do I know you?”

 

The Ice Reaper laughed at the questions that the Prince was bombarding him with. Raising a hand to forestall any more he replied in a light laughing voice.

 

“I am wearing this mask simply because this is a masquerade and even I your guard am not exempt from the rules, and before you ask no I will not remove it now as it was a bugger to get on and I'd like to never have to go through that experience ever again if I can help it.”

 

Ace giggled quietly at this answer as he had been about to ask for him to take off the mask.

 

“I have worked here for many years now, although for this event I have been assigned as a guard rather than my usual duties. Yes Highness we have met before, and as to whether you know me, well that would be up to you to decide.”

 

The next couple of hours passed by in a similar manner with both parties getting to know the other until it was time to head down to the ballroom. Sliding his snowy white gloves onto his hands, Ace was about to leave the room when a quiet voice stopped him.

 

Turning, Ace saw that the Ice Reaper held a mask in his hands. Reaching up to touch his face, Ace realised that he had almost forgotten to put it on, and was glad that the other had noticed as he was not keen on getting yelled at by Queen for not wearing it.

 

“If I may Your Highness,” offered the hooded man softly.

 

Shyly lowering his head, Ace consented. Turning towards the other man he stood with eyes closed as the black mask was gently setting upon his face, gentle hands smoothing the material and tying the strings at the back of his head. Standing so close to the other man, Ace could smell a faint hint of a familiar cologne. Eyes flying open as he realised that he had been subtly sniffing the other, he noticed that he was staring straight at the man's muscular chest. Breath hitching, Ace felt a stab of lust for this unknown man, and immediately felt terrible as though he was betraying his feelings for Kurasame.

 

Feeling that the Ice Reaper had finished tying his mask, Ace quietly stepped away from him, pausing slightly at the feel of gloved fingers running through his hair. Casting the man a startled glance, he decided that he must have imagined the feeling. Perhaps the other had just been making sure that his hair did not get caught in the mask's ties.

 

Nodding towards the door, the two men exited and made their way towards to ballroom, the Ice Reaper keeping to Ace's left and 2 paces behind him. When they reached the massive decorative double doors emblazoned with the vermilion bird of the Royal family Ace paused to take a deep breath. Beyond those doors were hundreds of people here to celebrate his coming of age and potential suitor prospects, and once he stepped through those doors there was no going back. One way or another, but the night's end, Ace would have to have a candidate or two to inform his Mother of as a potential spouse.

 

Stepping around the Prince, the Ice Reaper gave a quick reassuring squeeze to his shoulder as he pushed open the doors.

 

Hundreds of faces turned towards the opening doors as the guest of honour stepped through, guard standing tall and imposing at his back. Immediately the page beside the doors cleared his throat to announce him.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Lords and Ladies; I present to you His Royal Highness Prince Ace of the Dominion and his bodyguard the Ice Reaper!”

 

The crowd clapped as the embarrassed Ace made his way carefully into the room proper.

 

“Was that really necessary?” Ace murmured out of the corner of his mouth towards his guard. The only response that he received was a slight tilt of the head and a quiet snort of laughter. Ace smiled in return as he turned to the first guest approaching him.

 

“Your Highness!” Ace winced a little at how shrill the woman was. “Might I introduce to you my lovely daughter Mutsuki?” Ace turned towards the poor girl that the woman was gesturing at, who looked like she wanted to be at the ball even less than he did.

 

“She would make a most excellent bride for you, good strong bones and nice wide hips for bearing your children. Good teeth and quiet smart too!” Ace was unsure who was more mortified at the woman's boasting, himself or her daughter. The only thing he definitely knew was that he was going to kill his guard as he could feel the traitor shaking with laughter behind him.

 

“Of course my lady. Those are all excellent points that you have made, and I hope that it is not too presumptuous of me to ask for a dance with your daughter?” Ace plastered his most charming public smile on his face as he offered his hand to the mortified Mutsuki and laid a kiss upon the back of the dainty hand that was placed in his.

 

“Oh yes, yes you simply must dance! Talk to her all night if you wish.” Making shooing motions the woman retreated towards the buffet tables, leaving her bewildered daughter standing with the bemused Prince. Kurasame quietly retreated to the side of the dance floor, keeping a close eye on the Prince at all times.

 

“Umm, not to cause you offence Highness, but I really don't want to marry you.” Mutsuki curling in on herself a little after she had said this, as though expecting anger from the royal.

 

Ace laughed lightly. “And not to offend you either little one, but I also have no wish to be wed to you. I have someone that I love already, however unfortunately they do not return my interest.” Hearing the sadness in the Prince's voice, Mutsuki laid a gentle hand upon his arm.

 

“Now let us take a twirl upon the dance floor so that we might not anger your mother, and I might have the chance to get to know a lady as talented as yourself. Why I can practically feel the steel in your bones!”

 

The two laughed together as they headed towards the dance floor, unknowingly causing a stab of jealousy to knife through his watching guard. They continued to talk as the waltzed around the dance floor until the song ended. As he bowed to his partner to thank her for the dance, Ace felt a tap on his shoulder. Flashing a quick smile at Mutsuki to let her know that she could flee the ball, Ace turned towards the person trying to gain his attention. His smile froze on his face as dark hair, green eyes, and confident smirk filled his vision.

 

Well damn, he had been hoping to avoid this man for as long as possible. Casting a quick look around for his guard, he spotted him at the edge of the floor and sent a quick signal for the man to keep an eye on this suitor.

 

“Why Your Highness you get lovelier every time I set eyes on you! I do hope that now you are of marriageable age that you will consider my proposal.”

 

“Lord Kunigiri,” Ace nodded regally, public smile plastered firmly in place as he led the other man off of the dance floor. “It is a pleasure to see you again. Of course your proposal shall be considered, however you know that Mother is the one to have the last say on the things.”

 

“Then I shall have to speak to the Queen my lovely Prince, but please do remember to save some room on your dance card for me.” Machina Kunigiri grabbed Ace's hand in his own and laid a possessive and wholly inappropriate hand around his waist and a kiss upon his cheek.

 

Screaming internally in disgust, Ace kept smiling at the man as he retreated to find the Queen to ask for approval. Sending the strongest telepathic messages that he could possibly imagine towards his Mother, he prayed that she would play along with his lie and not trap him in an engagement with the insufferable man.

 

Turning, Ace came face to face with no less than 10 potential suitors all vying for his attention. Oh boy, it was going to be a very long night. A strong silent presence at his back let him know that his guard had returned to his side, and for the first time that night he managed to let go of some of the tension that filled him, and in that moment he had never felt so thankful for another person in his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update might be a little while as I can't seem to get myself to write chapter 4. Chapter 5 is written and good to go though :)


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

“Your Majesty, it is an honour to be here once again.”

 

Hearing the smarmy voice of the one and only Lord Machina Kunigiri killed any hope that Queen Arecia had harboured that his invitation, sent only as it was a necessity, had been lost by the courier.

 

Turning towards the younger man with a congenial smile on her face, Arecia inwardly sighed and wondered how long it would take before he asked yet again for Ace's hand. The boys' annoying over-zealousness and complete disregard of the subtle clues hinting at Ace's complete disinterest in a union, was starting to grate on more than just her nerves.

 

“Ah Lord Kunigiri it is a pleasure to see you again. I trust you have spoken to the Prince already?”

 

As she spoke, Arecia looked out towards the dance floor trying to locate her son. A slight frown crossed her features as she caught sight of the Prince's current dance partner. The girl was trussed up like a celebration turkey and her hands were heading in forbidden directions. Just as she was about to excuse herself to find a guard to intervene, a dark hooded figured stepped in and removed the leech hanging off of her son. Feeling slightly alarmed at the man's appearance, she caught King's eye and sighed in relief as he sent her a reassuring nod and smile.

 

“Oh yes, I sought His Highness out as soon as he arrived. I spoke to him briefly about a union between us and he mentioned that I must speak to you and gain your approval.” That sneaky little twerp, Arecia snorted to herself. Giving himself an out, whilst putting all potential blame on her. Damn she had taught that little trickster well.

 

“While Prince Ace has input into this decision, I would not force him into a marriage with someone he did not like, I do indeed have the final say. I am aware that you have been very patient and determined in your pursuit of my son, but please be aware that an announcement may not happen tonight at all. The Prince may have many offers that he would need to consider, and these things cannot be rushed lest mistakes are made. Know also that any announcements made tonight also are not binding, but more of a statement of intent.”

 

After seeing that Machina had understood, Arecia quickly excused herself and went to find her children.

 

Meanwhile on the dance floor, Ace was not having a very good time. Being passed from partner to partner with no thought as to his wishes was bad enough, but having the majority of his dance partners with wandering hands was getting very old, very quickly. His only saving grace, and the thing keeping his temper in check, was his guard who would appear silently behind the offender, looming with an aura so dark that they instantly let him go, only for Ace to be grabbed by another partner and twirled into yet another dance.

 

This pattern continued for over an hour, before a gentle hand gripped his forearm and gently steered him off of the dance floor and towards the refreshment table. About to protest the guidance, Ace turned his head and saw the familiar figure of the Ice Reaper. Relaxing immediately, Ace headed for the food laid out in beautiful arrangements on tables place around the edge of the western side of the ballroom. Grabbing a plate he started to pile food upon it when he noticed that the Ice Reaper was not doing the same.

 

“Are you not hungry?” He enquired.

 

A quiet chuckle came from the hooded man. “Not at all my Prince, but even if I were there is no way for me to eat whilst wearing this mask,” he said as he gestured towards his face. Ace coloured slightly as he realised his mistake. “Do not trouble yourself Highness, I will be fine. Now if you head over to the seating over there I shall acquire a drink for you.”

 

Holding his plate in both hands, Ace wandered over towards where the Ice Reaper had indicated and found an empty seat to sit in. Heaving a big sigh, Ace started to nibble on his food while waiting for his guard to return with his drink when shadow soon fell upon him and he looked up with a smile ready to thank the man. Instead of the dark hooded man standing there, Lord Kunigiri stood holding out a hand for Ace to take huge smile upon his face.

 

“I finally found you again my Prince!” He exclaimed. “I was hoping that I might now have the honour of escorting you on the dance floor for the next song?”

 

Staring dumbfounded at the man in front of him, Ace's eyes darted down to the full plate of food in his hands and then back towards the Lord's expectant face. Opening his mouth as he tried and failed to answer, another presence made itself known as Machina felt himself get pushed to the side as the Ice Reaper appeared by Ace's side handing him a drink.

 

“Unfortunately Prince Ace is not taking dance requests at this time, as he is taking a brief respite to refresh himself.” The look he shot towards Machina was scathing and sarcastic. “You will have to return at a later time if you wish for a dance.”

 

Abashed, Lord Kunigiri started apologising profusely. However instead of taking his leave and returning later as they had hoped, he turned to the person sitting in the chair closest to Ace and not so politely asked them to move. With a disgruntled and disgusted look, the poor person rose from their seat. Ace tried to sent the person an apologetic smile and by the look of understanding and pity on their face, he realised that they knew the situation.

 

Taking the drink from the guard's hand, Machina planted himself as close as he could to Ace. “Go fetch me a drink too Guard. Champaign if you please, and don't worry your head about your charge here. I shall be more than enough protection for him.” He waved his hand dismissively towards the other. Seething inside Kurasame dipped into the lowest possible bow before retreating to fulfil task, leaving the alarmed Ace on his own.

 

“Ah alone at last” Machina leaned further into Ace's space, crowding the poor boy and causing him to shift in discomfort. “Now don't be like that my Dear, if we are soon to be wed then we will become a lot closer than this.”

 

Ace was alarmed at Machina's words and disgusted by the lecherous look on his face. Just as he was about to throw his food at the other man and escape, a saviour arrived in the form of his guard. Noticing the look on his charges' face, Kurasame hastened toward the pair. As soon as he arrived, Ace grabbed the drink out of his hand and drank it all in one go. He then handed the empty glass to Machina and downed the drink he had taken earlier leaving the man with two empty glasses. Ace stood quickly and placed his plate down on the seat before turning back to Machina.

 

“Excuse me my Lord, but I have to use the lavatory.” And with that Ace grabbed the Reaper's hand and fled towards the bathrooms. The sound of quietly muffled laughter followed him, as he made his ungraceful exit.

 

“Shush you, it was the only thing I could think of to escape.”

 

Standing beside the door as he waited for Ace to wash his hands, Kurasame observed the Prince. Ace had grown significantly over the last few years and he now reached to the height of Kurasame's shoulders. His body was slim still, but his training and chocobo riding had given him a muscular physique. Eyes still a clearer blue than a summer's day and corn silk hair grown down so that it just brushed his collar, damn this boy had grown up well. The sound of the tap turning off pulled Kurasame from his observations and he looked away just as Ace turned towards him again.

 

“I guess it's time to face the music again huh?” The lack of enthusiasm in the question amused the hooded man. A groan left the Prince's mouth before he straightened up and plastered his public smile back on his face.

 

Holding open the door for the Prince to proceed him, both men were startled and dismayed to see that Lord Kunigiri was waiting on the other side for Ace to emerge.

 

“A dance now Highness?” He held out his hand hopefully once again. Without having any reason to be able to refuse, Ace slowly placed his hand in the others'.

 

“It would be my pleasure Lord Kunigiri,” God Ace felt like the words would choke him. Smiling in triumph, Machina tucked Ace's hand into the crook of his elbow and led him away.

 

Left on his own once again seething in anger, Kurasame headed back towards the ballroom and searched for his friend. Unfortunately for him, Arecia caught sight of him first and motioned him over towards where she was standing with King and Queen. Feeling that this could not possibly end well, he walked over to his monarch.

 

“Kurasame, you are looking well, What little I can see of you of course,” the smirk on the Queen's face would make lesser man tremble. King valiantly tried to disguise his laugh as a cough, and Queen merely hid her giggles behind her hand.

 

“Your Majesty,” he bowed. “As the rules were dictated to me, I am wearing a mask”

 

“Ah yes of course, but there was no mention of hiding the rest of your face or giving yourself a code name.” Arecia's voice was mocking and her smile mischievous. “There would not be any particular reason for this now would there?”

 

“None at all Majesty” Kurasame dead-panned. He scanned the crowds searching out his charge and managed to catch a glimpse of him on the other side of the room. The look of discomfort and the stiff was that Ace was holding himself in his partner's arms was enough to tell him that he needed to rescue the other man.

 

“If you would excuse me Your Majesty, I do believe that my services are required.” A quick bow later and Kurasame was halfway across the dance floor before the other three even properly registered what he had said.

 

Striding purposefully towards the dancing couple, Kurasame came to a halt behind the Prince and laid a hand on his shoulder to stop the dance.

 

“If you would excuse me my Lord, but the Prince's presence has been requested immediately.”

 

Machina belligerently demanded “Who wants him? We're dancing!”

 

Sending a scathing look towards the other man, Kurasame replied “The Princess has requested that her brother join her, and I am to escort him to her.” Apologising to the other man, Ace took his leave. Machina holding his hand and not letting it go and he fervently vowed to dance with him again later. Trying to tug his hands free, Ace was pulled forwards and Machina laid an entirely inappropriate and unwelcome kiss upon his cheek before letting him go.

 

“My Lord” the Ice Reaper did not even try to keep the volume of his voice down. “That was entirely uncalled for and if you commit such a trespass of his Highness' person again I shall have you escorted from the premises!” Many of the dancers surrounding them turned at the words, shaking their heads at the offence.

 

Holding out his hand to the flustered Ace, the Ice Reaper lead the Prince out towards the doors that opened out towards the gardens. Placing his white gloved hand upon the larger, stronger hand offered, Ace smiled at his guard and followed where he lead with nary a thought for the irate and shamed man left on the dance floor.

 

“Where are we going?” Ace enquired as the hooded man led them further into the gardens. The Reaper was sending out an aura of dark intent, and had been ever since he had rescued Ace from Machina's wandering hands and unwelcome lips.

 

“Somewhere where you can catch your breath and have a break from all of the attention inside” came the quiet reply.

 

Tilting his head gracefully in agreement, Ace then noticed that they were still holding hands. Warmth radiated from the single point of contact, and Ace felt a sense of security with this unknown man as well as a squirming feeling in his stomach that he thought could quite possibly be lust. Unwilling and unable to voice his feelings aloud the two handsome men, one dark the other light, found their way into a hidden section of the garden.

 

White pavers lined the ground in a hexagon, with beautifully carved stone pillars wrapped in creeping vines and vibrant flowers. Tall manicured hedges in deepest green closed the space off from the outside world, and dimmed the music that could be heard flowing from the ballroom doors. A quiet sound of falling water came from the small natural waterfall that hid amongst the hedges to the south and koi swam lazily in the pool below before the water disappeared under the greenery. Wooden benches sat neatly placed at intervals around the area, and it was on one of these that the pair settled on.

 

Breathing out a sigh of sheer relief, Ace settled on his seat and leant against his saviour. Startled, the other man turned a wide eyed look upon him. But when he saw Ace leaning against him, eyes closed and a small smile on his face, he relaxed and leaned his head on top of Ace's.

 

“And so you save me again, brave warrior,” Ace's voice broke the comfortable silence, his words causing the other to let out a snort of laughter. “A boon I shall grant for you Sir Knight, for such an act of bravery shall not go unrewarded.” Ace managed to say these words in as formal and dignified a manner as was possible, before both men broke out laughing at the absurdity of it all.

 

“Hush you, I am trying to be regal and Prince like for once. And all you can do is mock me and my efforts?” Try as he might Ace could not keep up the look of indignation in the face of the other man's laughter.

 

Once the laughter had ended, Ace turned serious again and reiterated “I am serious though Reaper of mine, I shall grant you a boon if it is within my power to do so.”

 

A slight redness touching his cheeks at the endearment, Kurasame was going to say that an honour such as a boon would not be necessary, that keeping the Prince safe was it's own reward. A sudden thought struck him though as he opened his mouth to speak, and there was no stopping the words that flew from his mouth.

 

“A kiss then, from this handsome Prince is the boon I ask for,” his words were husky and seductive and sent a visable shiver down the surprised Prince's face.

 

“I, umm, of course.” Ace agreed hesitantly. “You will have to forgive me though, as I have no experience in this area. But if this does not put you off then I am willing to grant your boon.”

 

Hearing that his Prince had kissed no other, was almost enough to send Kurasame to his knees. Making sure that his hood was still hiding the upper part of his face, he turned towards the other and gestured to indicate his readiness. Hesitantly reaching towards the hooded man's face, Ace gently grasped the mask covering his mouth and tugged it down revealing the man's slightly chapped lips.

Licking his own in nervousness, Ace slowly leaned towards the other, eyes slipping closed as his lips pressed lightly against the shadowed lips before him.

 

A feeling of warmth shot through Ace at the contact and he pulled back slightly, tongue darting out to swipe across suddenly dry lips leaving the taste of the other lingering and sending his sense reeling. The feeling of want that coursed through his body was too much to deny, so Ace leaned forwards again for another kiss. His actions surprised the hooded man, but he did not hesitate to return Ace's chaste kiss hands sneaking around the young Prince's waist to hold him steady.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Unconsciously Ace pressed harder into the kiss as he turned further towards the Ice Reaper. Kurasame determined not to let the opportunity pass him, parted his lips slightly and gently swiped his tongue across the Prince's lips trying to coax them to open. Startled, Ace pulled back slightly staring wide eyed and shocked.

 

“You don't like it?” Kurasmae questioned huskily, voice low and seductive filled with all sorts of promises that Ace was not sure if he should want fulfilled or not.

 

“I, no...I just was not expecting that” He murmured shyly.

 

Chuckling quietly the Ice Reaper leaned in again, stopping just before their lips touched again. “Just relax little Prince-ling, just follow my lead and I will guide you.” With that he raised one hand towards Ace's face, thumb running over his lips and parting them. Looking at the flushed face in front of him, lips parted and red was more than Kurasame could take and he dove forward for another kiss, lips capturing one of the rose petal lips before him.

 

A surprised moan left Ace as he felt his lip be captured, and his hands flew to the other's shoulders to keep him from floating away. A tentative tongue was lightly lapping at his lip and he hesitantly darted his out to caress against the intruder. A black gloved hand rose from it's resting place to lay against his face, tilting it so that the other man could deepen the kiss.

 

Ace may not have kissed another before, but he was a quick learner and soon the two were kissing passionately. Mouths connecting and parting only for air, tongues stroking each other, breaths coming in pants and moans. As the kiss continued, Kurasame's hands began to wander. If this was going to be his only chance to be with Ace, then he was not going to waste a moment on hesitation.

 

One hand and slid down and around Ace's back sliding dangerously close to his tempting ass, as he began leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses across the Prince's face and down his neck. A lewd moan left Ace's mouth as Kurasame nibbled lightly on his neck. His hands had crept up and were now holding the other man's head against him as he panted and moaned at the feeling of teeth and lips. The hand that Kurasame had had resting on Ace's face, trailed teasingly down his chest and onto his thigh stroking the excited young man.

 

Ace threw back his head eyes slamming closed and let out the loudest moan yet, unconsciously gripping the hood in his hand and pulling.

 

Heart pounding in his chest, Kurasame pulled away from Ace quickly de tangling the boy's hands from his hood and coat. Thanking every God that he could, he quickly threw the hood back over his head, just as Ace's eyes slowly slid open as he registered that the hooded man had pulled away. Seeing him sitting there, so far away, Ace went to lean forwards for yet another kiss, but was confused and upset when he pulled away.

 

Standing and turning from the Prince, Kurasame quickly readjusted his face mask as best he could without lowering his hood again.

 

“Apologies, Highness,” he said with his head bowed, back still facing his Prince. “That should never have happened, I do hope that you can forgive me my trespass.” Finally turning towards Ace his resolve was nearly shattered as he caught sight of the flushed Prince leaning back on the bench where he had left him. Both legs and lips parted, lips shiny from saliva and eyes dilated with want.

 

As he gathered himself to reply, a faint call could be heard in the garden coming towards them.

 

“Ace! Where are you? Ace? Are you out here, you can't avoid the ball forever! Kurasame, what have you done with the Prince?” Startled eyes met guilty ones as Ace's hand rose to cover his mouth.

 

“Kurasame...is that you?” He questioned shakily.

 

“Yes Ace, I apologise for the deception and for overstepping my bounds. I assure you that such a thing will never occur again.”

 

Before Ace could reply more than a hurried “But..!” Naghi, one of the friendlier castle guards appeared in the entrance to the hidden section.

 

“Ah there you two are! Her Majesty was asking for you Your Highness. It is nearly time for the final dance and she didn't want to miss her dance with you! Er...” Suddenly Naghi became aware of the tense and awkward atmosphere that surrounded the Prince and his guard. “Is everything all right here?” he questioned.

 

“All is well Guard Naghi. I must take my leave for now though so I am entrusting the Prince's wellbing in your hands.” With a stiff, formal bow towards Ace, Kurasame left without another word, not once turning back as Ace hoped he would.

 

“My Prince?” Naghi queried quietly. “Are you well?”

 

“Yes, yes of course. Everything is fine.” The sickly smile on Ace's face did nothing to convince the other of his words, but he decided not to question him further.

 

Meanwhile Ace's heart was breaking into a million pieces. Kurasame had kissed him, but had then pulled away and said that it should have never happened and would not happen again. Kurasame, whom Ace was in love with, did not feel the same if his actions tonight was anything to go by. A single tear was making it's way down his cheek, unnoticed by the Prince, but seen by the concerned guard. Taking a deep breath, and gathering the shreds of his tattered dignity around him, Ace harshly swiped a hand across his face removing all traces of heartache, and leaving his face blank and emotionless.

 

“Let us return then shall we?”

 

Naghi shivered slightly as the Prince's in that moment voice sounded almost as dead as his face looked. Holding out a courteous hand for the Prince, Naghi quietly led Ace back towards the ballroom and delivered him into his Mother's hands with a bow. Worried about how Ace looked, Arecia quickly led him to the dance floor away from prying eyes and nosy ears and embraced her youngest son.

 

“My love, what has happened?” Her voice was quiet and caring and it was almost enough to break through the numbness that had descended upon Ace from the moment Kurasame had walked away from him. “And do not lie to my Sweetling, I can see that something is wrong. Your heart, looks like it mourns.”

 

Blinking rapidly trying to stop the tears from coming, Ace buried his head in his mother's shoulder.

 

“He doesn't want me” the words were muffled and choked and Arecia pulled back to look into her son's eyes.

 

“Who does not want you Love? And are you sure?”

 

“Yes I am sure.” More sniffles. “He kissed me and then told me it was a mistake, that it should not have happened. That it would not happen again, and then he just.....left. Left me standing there without him.”

 

“Who did Ace?” Arecia had a feeling that she knew who it had been, and boy when tomorrow came she and Kurasame were going to have _words_.

 

“Sir Susaya” mumbled Ace. Yes, that was it, she was going to skin that stupid man alive and the feed his remains to the fish. How could such an intelligent man be so damn stupid? How could he not see how her son longed for him.

 

The quiet sound of Ace's voice broke her from her thoughts. “Mother, I have decided. Tonight you might announce my engagement.” Arecia's heart felt heavy at those words.

 

“Ace, Love you do not have to do this tonight. We can wait until..”

 

“Nay Mother. There is no other that might have me now, and there is no longer a reason to refuse.” Gods the look on Ace's face broke her heart.

 

“And who might I be announcing your engagement to Ace?” Arecia asked, although she was certain she knew who it would be to.

 

The name whispered into her ear was not surprising in the circumstances, and she closed her eyes in sad acceptance. Arecia motioned towards the dais and the two made their way over. Signalling to the musicians, the room fell silent as the gathered crowd noticed that the Queen was going to make an announcement.

 

“To everyone that has come to help celebrate this occasion we welcome you and thank you for your support. I know that many of you have spoken to, and make offers of marriage for my son Prince Ace,” here she paused, taking a deep breath before pasting a wide smile on her face. “And it is with great pleasure that I can announce that he has chosen a suitable candidate tonight.”

 

Looking around the room at all of the guests and her children, her eyes fell upon King and Queen. Both of her children had surprised and expectant looks and their faces as they heard the announcement. Gods, how would she explain to them what had happened without the two of them trying to kill Kurasame. As upset as he was now, she had a feeling that Ace would want no harm to come to the man no matter if he had broken his heart or not.

 

“My son Ace has spoken to me tonight and has informed me that he has consented to join in matrimony with the Lord Machina Kunigiri.”

 

Applause and cheers filled the room; only King and Queen stood dumbfounded by the news.

 

“Kunigiri?” King mouthed at Queen. The look she gave him in return clearly stated that she had no idea what was going on.

 

“We should speak to Mother later, but for now I suggest we pretend to be happy about this lest we incite rumours regarding this engagement.” Queen spoke quietly, beginning to join the celebrations.

 

“Ah yes, as usual you are correct.” King too put on the appearance of joy at the news of his brothers engagement to a man that he personally could not tolerate.

 

Up upon the dais the Queen motioned for quiet once more. At the announcement, the Lord Kunigiri had leapt up and taken Ace into his arms holding the uncomfortable Prince tightly.

 

“My good people, we do ask that you do not spread word outside of this event at this time as we would like to prepare an official statement regarding this matter before it becomes general knowledge,” her eyes ran over the crowd, landing on Kazuza standing near the ballroom entrance.

 

The Medical advisor felt a shiver run through him at the seemingly pointed stare, and felt as though those words were being aimed at him directly. He was confused as to who exactly he would tell this information to as the only person he could think of to tell would be Kurasame, and he was already here as Ace's guard and so would have heard the news already. Wondering how his friend was handling the fact that the love of his life was committing to marry another, Kazuza looked for Kurasame noticing that he was not near the Prince. Darting his eyes everywhere, he could not catch a glimpse anywhere of the man a sinking feeling settling in his stomach.

 

Frantically rechecking everywhere that he could see, Kazuza finally came to the realisation that Kurasame was not longer in attendance, and so had not heard of the engagement. Cursing quietly to himself he understood what the Queen had been telling him. Under no circumstances was he to inform the Military Advisor of the events that had transpired after his untimely exit. Kazuza prayer to any deity that might listen, that he would survive the fallout of tonight's events.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

The next morning when he woke, Kurasame wanted to slam his head against something hard until the memories of last night went away. Had he really kissed the Prince and then left him on his own in the gardens and fled like a coward? Gods what the hell was wrong with him, taking advantage of Ace like that? The boy may have agreed to a kiss, but he was much to naïve to know what he had signed up for.

 

Groaning, Kurasame rolled out of his bed to get ready for a gruelling day of training new recruits. No matter how much he wanted to bury himself under his covers and pretend that nothing had happened, he had obligations to fulfil and no amount of personal crisis could ever come before his duties.

 

Whilst performing his normal morning routine, Kurasame wondered where Kazuza was. Normally by this point in time the slightly off-kilter Medical Advisor would have burst into his room, regardless of his state of dress, and been gossiping his ear off. However with the masqerade happening last night, perhaps the other man had indulged too much and was having a lie in. Exiting his room, he started towards his office where one of the kitchen staff had undoubtedly left him something light to eat for breakfast.

 

As he walked though, Kurasame noticed that he was receiving many odd looks from most of the staff that he passed. Once they saw him looking back though, they would all quickly avert their gazes and resume their routine.

 

“Complete surprise............Not believe it.......A real shame..........Heartbroken........”

 

He heard snatches of conversation before they noticed him approaching and stopped mid-sentence. Giving no thought to the odd behaviour of the staff around him, Kurasame walked briskly onwards.

It was only when he caught the name Ace that he paused.

 

“Heard Prince Ace......agreed.......was an announcement.......” The two staff members talking as they tidied the hall, stopped speaking abruptly as they caught sight of Kurasame rounding the corner. Curious about what they had been saying, Kurasame decided to question them.

 

“Was there an announcement made on behalf of the Prince Ace last night?” He enquired. The two staff members exchanged looks before hesitatingly shaking their heads.

 

“N..no Sir Susaya. No announcements. W-we were merely speculating and, umm, that was all.”

 

Kurasame eyed the two suspiciously, but decided that he would try to speak with Ace himself later. That is until he realised that he kind of wanted to avoid being in the other man's presence for the time being, until the shame and embarrassment had burnt through him. Nodding in thanks, he continued on his way managing to catch a brief look of Kazuza before the other man threw a horrified look at him and scurried away. Caught off guard, Kurasame went to call out to his friend when he noticed that the man was already out of sight.

 

Finally arriving at his office Kurasame was surprised to see that the boy delivering his meal from the kitchen was just placing down his tray. Startled at the sound of the door opening, the poor boy almost dropped the tray before he managed to safely place it down on the edge of the table.

 

“Apologies Sir Susaya for running late. The kitchens are still a little behind after last night's festivities.” With this the boy bowed before making his way to the door, however just before he left he added, “My sincerest condolences Sir.”

 

“Why, whatever for?” Kurasame asked flabbergasted at this apparent non sequitur.

 

“Why the Prince of course!” The boy exclaimed. He then noticed that the Military Advisor had absolutely no idea what he was talking about and paled dramatically. “I really must go now Sir, if you will excuse me.” And with that the boy fled as if the hounds of hell were snapping at his heels, before Kurasame had even gathered his wits about him to ask which Prince he had been referring to.

 

Walking over to his desk to start work on the new training regimes, Kurasame wondered at the strangeness that has seem to infect everyone in the castle on this morn. Pouring himself a cup of strong coffee, he resolved not to think about the strange goings on and finish his work as quickly as possible so that he could track down Kazuza and wring the truth out of him.

 

Hours later just as he was putting the finishing touches on the training list, there was a knock on his door. The door opened however, without waiting for an invitation to enter and Kurasame was about to yell at the person for their lack of manners before noticing who it was that had come in.

 

“Your Majesty” Kurasame stood from his high backed chair to tip forwards in a bow towards his Queen. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this morning?”

 

When there was no forthcoming answer, Kurasame looked up and noticed that the Queen had an uncharacteristic look of hesitation on her regal face. Dark shadows lined her eyes, and her full lips were pulled tight with tiredness and displeasure. To say that he was alarmed would be an understatement, but before he could question her further, the Queen held up a well manicured hand to stop him.

 

“At ease Sir Susaya, I am merely trying to attempt to find the best way to inform you of the recent events pertaining to last night.” Here she heaved a deep sigh and seemed to sag into herself. Quickly Kurasame offered her a seat at his desk, but she dismissed the offer with yet another gesture of her hand.

 

“As you are aware, last night's ball was to search out a possible suitor for Prince Ace.” Kurasame nodded slowly, a feeling of dread slowly making it's way through him. Was the Queen here about the kisses he had stolen from the Prince? Was he going to be punished for defiling him so?

 

“I am also sure that you have notice that many of the castle staff have been behaving oddly as of late.” Another nod. “That is because last night an announcement was made, but I wanted to be the one to tell you of the news.”

 

Gods, Kurasame wished that she would not continue. That the words that he feared to hear would not come out of her mouth, that he could hold on to his dream of one day being able to hold the Prince close and call him his own. The next words out of the Queen's mouth sucked the air right out of his lungs.

 

“As of last night the Prince Ace and the Lord Machina Kunigiri of Azurr have entered into an engagement. The Lord asked for his hand, and after much deliberation my son has accepted him.”

 

Gods it felt as though his heart had stopped beating, that he was slowly dying inside and nothing and no one could save him. He was drowning in despair, a desperate man clutching to his sinking craft as waves crashed against him. The rushing sound in his ears was making it hard for him to hear if the Queen was still speaking to him, until she gripped his arm firmly and stared him in the eye with a look that could fell Kings.

 

“Understand me Kurasame, this decision is not one that either myself or Ace is really happy with.”

 

“Then why are you allowing it to happen!” He cried out, forgetting to whom he spoke. “If he does not love the man, why have you given your blessing for them to wed?”

 

“Because the man that my son loves hid his identity, stole the kiss he had been saving for his lover and then abandoned him after he had gotten what he wanted from him!” Kurasame was taken aback at the passionate speech Arecia made. “You will make this better Sir Susaya. You will mend his broken heart, and you _will_ not return here until you have told him how you feel and asked for his hand!”

 

Completely cowed by the raging Arecia, Kurasame falteringly agreed. “If.....if I may ask Your Majesty? But how did you know that I was in love with Ace?”

 

Whatever reaction that Kurasame was expecting, it was not for the Queen to throw her head back laughing, managing to dispel the aura of darkness that had been hovering around her when she had been threatening him.

 

“Oh my dear boy you made it so damn obvious!” Kurasame was not sure whether or not he should be offended at her continued laughter. “The way you spoke to and about him, the look you had in your eye, the way you both gravitated towards each other's space! And finally the way you would look at him when you thought no one was looking. You looked as though he were the sun, the moon and the stars in the sky. That he was your everything and that nothing and no one could compare. Dear I hate to break it to you, but Ace is probably the _only_ person who did not know you are in love with him.”

 

“I did not realise that I was so obvious in my affections.” Kurasame murmured.

 

“Oh we know,” chortled Arecia. “It was definitely one of your most endearing points. Now off you go to find Ace and fix this. There is only so long that I can hold Lord Kunigiri off from searching for him and having to make the announcement public.” Startled, Kurasame was pulled from behind his desk and shooed towards the door. “I believe that you will find him in the Royal training rooms with Deuce.”

 

Making his way down the the training rooms, Kurasame tried to plan what to say. Should he apologise for the kisses? No, oh hell that might make it should like he regretted them and there was no way that that would ever happen. Maybe he should straight up confess his feelings as Kazuza had been trying to get him to do for years. The truth was generally the best way to go, and he owed Ace that much even if in the process he laid himself bare. It was the least he could do for his Prince, after the disaster that an occurred last night.

 

Stepping into the training room, he watched silently by the door as Ace and Deuce sparred. Oddly enough, both siblings were using short swords and not their usual weapons of choice. The sound of metal against metal filled the room as the combatants gracefully attacked and parried each blow. It was as their swords crossed each other in a lock that Deuce looked up and caught sight of him watching them. Pulling back from the lock, she said something quietly to Ace and made her way over to him.

 

Stopping beside him she quietly spoke for his ears only. “You hurt him again like that _Sir_ Susaya, and they will have trouble finding all of the pieces of you to even attempt to put you back together.”

 

Staring wide-eyed after the seemingly innocent daughter of Arecia, Kurasame was not sure that he would survive to see day's end at this rate. Turning back towards Ace, he saw that the other man had put the sword away and was now practising his precision with his card weapons. Kurasame was hesitant to approach, but knew that the longer he waited the more likely he was to never gather the courage to approach again. That is assuming that Ace's siblings did not simply do away with him as Deuce had suggested.

 

“Ace, if you have a moment I would wish to speak with you.”  
  


“You shall refer to me as Prince Ace or Your Highness, Sir Susaya. As I am now engaged such informalities are no longer allowed.” Not once had Ace stopped throwing his cards, or even glanced at Kurasame. Disheartened, he tried again.

 

“Engaged huh? And to the pompous Lord Kunigiri no less.”

 

This garnered a reaction, but definitely not one that he had been expecting. Ace whirled around and threw three cards towards him, two of the dangerous projectiles narrowly missing him as the third grazed his cheek leaving a shallow cut in it's wake.

 

“Do not speak of my fiance with such disdain Sir. For although he may not be everything that I want, he at least has never lied to me nor left me broken open before him when his falsehoods had come to light. So yes I will marry him, and that is all that is to be said on the matter. Good day Sir Susaya, you can see yourself out of the training rooms.” Dismissively, Ace turned his back on the man and went back to obliterating his targets.

 

Kurasame's heart rose briefly when Ace mentioned that Kunigiri was not what he wanted, but quickly sank even further when he spoke of the lies and cowardice that had broken him.

 

“So that's it is it?” Kurasame mockingly asked. “Are you going to tell me that the kiss we shared meant nothing to you!” Kurasame was almost yelling by the end. Ace spun around once more.

 

“Damn you, you stupid bastard! That kiss meant _everything_ to me! Until you couldn't hide yourself any longer and you left. No explanation, no goodbye even. As you left I realised that to you that kiss was just a way to pass the time, and at that point it ceased to matter at all to me as well. So yes, this is it, I would appreciate it if you could remove yourself from my presence and that any future encounters be kept brief.”

 

Kurasame cursed himself loudly in his head. He did not realise just how badly he had shattered the boy in front of him. His eyes might have been flashing fire and brimstone at him, but beyond the anger there was a deep and endless sadness. He too had shadows decorating his eyes, his mouth pulled down in unhappiness posture oddly defiant but sadly defeated too. Stepping closer to the Prince, Kurasame let a small sad smile cross his face.

 

“I'm afraid that I can't do that My Prince.” He looked into Ace's depthless blue eyes he confessed, “Because I am in love with you, I have been so for years only I was too scared to tell you and my cowardice and trickery has led us to this moment where both of our hearts are broken. But My Love, neither of us need to give up on our love because it is returned.”

 

As he spoke, Kurasame's hand had been slowly placed against the side of Ace's head, cupping his cheek. With his thumb he gently wiped away the tears that were falling from Ace's eyes. With his other hand, he held Ace to him tightly.

 

“You can't. No you can't say those things now! It's too late, for you to say that to me. You had your chance and you missed it, I am engaged! _Engaged_ Kurasame. There is no time left, and for us we shall never have the chance to be together.” Ace tried to pull away from the hands holding him.

 

“I refuse to believe this is the end!”

 

With those words, Kurasame leaned forward and stole yet another kiss from the teary-eyed Prince. Unrelentingly, he would not let the other break from the kiss unless it was to gasp quick breaths of air before he would dive back in to steal away what breath he had managed to take in.

 

It did not take long for the surprise to fade and for Ace to start beating his fists against Kurasame's back. Disbelief, anger and desire waged a war inside of him even though his negative feelings were quickly being overcome by the relentless assault Kurasame's kisses provided. A slight nip at his lower lip was the final nail in the coffin of his resistance, and his hands flew into the soft slate blue hair before him and his tongue twined around the other probing his mouth.

 

“Please,” Kurasame panted into Ace's ear urgently. “Please don't turn me away again. Please forgive me for my stupidity and hurting you. Please don't tell me no.” His lips latched themselves once again to the long white neck before him, leaving kiss marks all along as declarations to anyone who would dare to query his claim on the Prince.

 

“K-k-kurasame!” Moaned Ace, sending all of the man's blood rushing downwards. “ _Please!_ ”

 

“All you have to do is say the word Love, and everything that I am is yours. Even if you do not accept me, I am still yours for if ever you want me.” Without realising it, the two had been moving towards the outer wall of the room, the force of their passion causing them to slam into it; Ace wedged between the stone of the wall and Kurasame's hard body.

 

“Yes!” Ace cried. “Yes, yes, anything you want! Just please!”

 

Grabbing two handfuls of slate hair, Ace pulled the other man's face up towards his own and claimed those sinful lips again. He wrapped a leg around the other's waist just to feel closer, when he felt a hardness against his thigh. Breaking the kiss and moaning loudly, Ace could not help moving his hips forward in a rocking motion, trying to feel more of Kurasame.

 

' _Oh hell_ ' thought Kurasame as the angel in his arms started rocking against him. ' _Is he trying to make me lose my mind?_ ' One hand gripped Ace's thigh firmly, holding it up against his side, the other side it's way around and down until he had a handful of that oh so tempting ass. He swallowed the moan that squeezing his ass caused and was just starting to wonder how far he could take this, before a voice broke them from their lust filled world.

 

“Just what in the ever loving hell are you doing to my Fiance?!?”

 

Kurasame immediately identified the intruder as Lord Machina Kunigiri,

 

_Well Shit._

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance for the super awkwardly written smut.

 

 

Slowly pulling away from Ace's flushed face, Kurasame sent a glare over his should at the interruption. Turning back towards the Prince, and using his thumb to wipe away the trail of saliva trailing down Ace's chin, he took a moment to take in the lust hazed eyes before him.

 

“Well..” Kurasame drawled, “it would appear that I am kissing him.”

 

Machina's face flamed bright red with his rage. “How dare you? Everyone knows of your crush on the Prince, but your pathetic attempts to woo His Highness are too little, too late! I already have the blessing of the Queen for our union!” His words were spat out with all the contempt that he was feeling towards the taller man.

 

“Blessing of the Queen you say?” Kurasame's calm unruffled tone seem to infuriate the other man even more. “An interesting theory as the conversation that I had with her earlier seemed to imply the opposite.” Even Ace turned towards him with a surprised look.

 

“Kurasame, what....?” He started to ask before Machina cut across him.

 

“Enough of your lies, you lying heathen! Now unhand my fiance before I make you!” At this, Machina drew his drill blades and pointed them towards Kurasame.

 

Staring the other man down, completely unimpressed with his actions, Kurasame gently guided Ace away from the blade's range. Chagrined that he had not thought of the Prince's safety, Machina sneered at the Military advisor.

 

“It is normally beneath me to fight a lesser man,” Machina gritted his teeth at the insult, “but in this case I shall make an exception. I Kurasame Susaya challenge you, Lord Machina Kunigiri for the hand of the Prince Ace.”

 

“I Lord Machina Kunigiri accept your challenge and hereby declare this duel has begun!” Without warning Machina lunged towards his opponent, deadly blades aimed at the unarmed man.

 

With a scoff of disgust at the lack of duelling etiquette, Kurasame summoned his boreal blade and easily deflected the incoming strike. Casually swinging his sword towards the other, Kurasame easily knocked aside the drill blades and sent the other man stumbling back several steps.

 

“I see your lack of honour is matched by your complete lack of skill” He taunted.

 

Enraged that Kurasame was not taking him or the duel seriously, Machina charged in with little thought to tactics. The clash of steel echoed around the training room as the two men fought. It was clear to see that Kurasame was definitely the superior swordsman, but Machina's anger gave him an unpredictability that kept him from getting knocked flat on his ass.

 

As the fight continued on, it was obvious to anyone watching who the winner would be. The longer it went on, the more mistakes Machina made, until eventually he overreached on his last swing getting kicked in the leg and falling to his knees. Growling angrily he gathered himself to rise but came to an abrupt halt when he felt the tip of the boreal blade held against his throat.

 

“Disgraceful” Kurasame intoned, preparing to lay the final strike upon the prone man before him.

 

Before he could swing his sword the cry of “Waaaaaaaait!” and a weight upon his arm stopped him. Glancing down, he saw Ace gripping his arm staring at him with pleading eyes.

 

“Do not do this Kurasame, it it not needed.” Ace plead.

 

“Men like him do not deserve a second chance” Kurasame growled.

 

“Everyone does Kurasame. Or are you saying that I should not give you a second chance also? For you may have won this duel, but neither of you thought to ask me if I was willing to be the prize in your testosterone fuelled pissing contest.” Shrinking back from the passionate words falling from his Princes' lips, Kurasame acceded to Ace's wishes with a deep sigh and lowered his sword arm.

 

“Thank you” Ace laid a quick and surprising kiss against Kurasame's cheek before making his way over to the fallen man, who had been watching the two with hopeless eyes. “Lord Kunigiri, please cease this foolishness. You and I both know that I am not the one whom you want to marry.” Ace ignored the sound of surprise that burst out of Kurasame.

 

Averting his eyes, Machina sighed defeatedly. “I apologise Highness, but you and I are very aware that my father would never agree to a union between myself and Rem as she is not noble born.”

 

“Oh Machina,” sighed Ace. “Truly did you think that we would make each other happy? Did you not think that I would see through your acting? Please Machina, go home and ask her to marry you. And you can tell your Father that you have the Prince's blessing for your union.”

 

“And the Queen's” Three sets of surprised eyes turned towards the doorway where the Queen had slipped in unnoticed. “My Lord Kunigiri, love and marriage are not things to be taken so lightly, and such a thing as social class should not stand in the way of happiness. Go forth and ask for her hand, bring her back here if you have trouble with your father, and know that we will help in any way that we can.”

 

“I.....I thank you Your Majesty, Your Highness” Machina bowed deeply to both Royals before rising and turning back towards Ace. “Prince Ace, I beg your forgiveness for my actions and brash unbecoming words. I wish you all the best for your future.” He leant forward and laid a light farewell kiss upon the flustered Prince's cheek. Kurasame clenched his fist in tightly controlled anger, but restrained himself only because it was a farewell kiss and nothing more. Still he did not like others touching, or kissing, what was his.

 

“Come now my Lord, and we shall make arrangements for your return.” Arecia held out a hand towards Machina to escort him out of the training rooms. With a final nod of farewell towards the two men remaining, Machina and Arecia exited. Just before they disappeared, Arecia turned and threw a last comment over her shoulder.

 

“Oh Ace dear, you might want to cover that mark on your neck up!” Ace's hand flew to cover the kiss mark that Kurasame had left as Arecia's tinkling laughter followed her as she left.

 

Turning towards the smirking man beside him, Ace glared balefully at the unrepentant man.

 

“Don't think that just because you are so easily able to seduce me that I forgive you for your lies and actions. What you did last night broke my heart and shattered my trust in you, and you are going to have to work damn hard to regain what you have lost.”

 

The smirk on Kurasame's face faded at Ace's words. He knew that he had hurt the other deeply, and in that moment he vowed to do whatever he could to regain Ace's trust and be worthy of the love he held for him.

 

“I will do as you say My Prince. I shall endeavour to prove to you that my feelings are sincere and that my previous actions are not the sum of what I feel for you. No matter how long it takes, I will show you that you are the one that holds my heart.”

 

Kurasame hadn't exactly expected Ace to forgive him instantly and move on to a happy ending, but well a man can hope. He was almost relieved in a way that Ace was giving him this opportunity, this second chance because he was sure that he didn't really deserve it.

 

From that moment on noticed a marked change in the Military Advisor. He would now frequently be found wherever the young Prince Ace was, holding his hand and smiling. Frankly, many found this new turn of events to be terrifying as most had never seen the man smile before and were sure that this was a sign of the approaching apocalypse. Kazuza, Queen, King, Deuce and Arecia however knew the meaning of his actions, and were celebrating.

 

Although Ace had already forgiven the other man, Kurasame continued to show his love and affection towards the other. Now that he did not feel that he had to hid his feelings, there was no longer any reason to hold back all the little touches and smiles that he had wished to give the other. A light touch under the elbow or behind the back to guide Ace, a sweet soft peck on the cheek as a greeting or farewell, little light touches to the other's hand or face just because he could not stand not to touch him any more.

 

Not once though had either of the men fallen again into the trap of lust. They felt that to rebuild the trust broken between them they had to leave that out of the equation as it was easy to make regrettable decisions in the heat of the moment.

 

That is not to say that they weren't both struggling to hold themselves back, Kurasame had had more cold showers in the last few months than he'd ever taken, even in his youth. Ace had retreated many a time to his personal quarters for 'alone time', and it set Kurasame aflame with the knowledge of what he could be doing in there. The were living on borrowed time now, and they both knew it.

 

The thing that finally broke the last of Ace's restraint was when he found out that Machina's father had demanded to see the Queen regarding the supposed blessing she had bestowed upon his wayward son to marry the commoner girl, Rem. The ensure their safety, Kurasame himself had volunteered to escort them to the castle even though he still disliked the other man greatly. He had done so because he knew that it was what Ace would want and so had done so.

 

Upon his return, Kurasame was in his office when the door flew open and Ace stormed in, slamming and locking the door behind him. Alarmed, Kurasame was about to ask what was wrong when Ace launched himself at the other man. Arms wrapped around his shoulders, legs squeezing his waist, lips planted firmly against his own. Mouth parting slightly in surprise, Kurasame soon found Ace's tongue inside his mouth, tasting and exploring like a man dying of thirst. As his surprise faded and desire took over, Kurasame backed them up against the wall.

 

Breaking the kiss briefly to laugh lightly Ace snickered. “What I don't even get the comfort of the table?”

 

A flash of heat went through Kurasame's eyes at the suggestion. “Maybe next time Love, but I have been dreaming about having you like this since the last time when we were interrupted.”

 

No more words were forthcoming from that moment on, as clothes fell to the ground, hands scrambling to reach whatever skin that it could. Lips kissing, sucking and tasting; hands roaming and stroking; moans and pants the only sounds in the room.

 

Ace's shirt was open, hanging off of his arms as he gripped Kurasame's shoulders. His pants discarded on the ground along with his underwear and shoes. Kurasame too was in a similar state of undress. His long coat had been thrown off, his shirt torn from where Ace had finally given up on the buttons and yanked it open; his pants and underwear were pushed down far enough to expose him.

 

Finally skin against skin, the pair groaned as their hardness rubbed against one another. Wrapping his legs firmer around Kurasame's waist, Ace thrust against the other with abandon chasing his release. Kurasame was holding on by a thread, the feel of the other against him all heat and lust and passion was enough to send him over the edge. Combined with the lust filled look on his face and the sweet moans falling from Ace's mouth, his name upon those sweet lips and Kurasame dropped over the edge.

 

Feeling the heat of Kurasame's cum against his stomach sent Ace racing towards climax too. Burying his face in the slate haired man's neck, he felt the blunt pressure of Kurasame's teeth once again sinking into his neck. With a last tortured moan, Ace's release joined Kurasame's decorating his chest and stomach. Afterwards the two stood shakily, panting as they came down from their high. With Kurasame still holding Ace up against the wall, he snuggled into his neck breathing in the scent of their passion.

 

“I love you,” Kurasame murmured against his damp skin.

 

Kissing the side of Kurasame's head, Ace smiled gently and replied “I love you too.”

 

Gently disentangling himself from the other, Ace bent down to gather his clothes back together and dressing quickly, he valiantly ignored the blatant stares Kurasame was directing at his lower half.

 

“I was wondering if you might have some free time now Sir Susaya?” Ace queried with a saucy wink.

 

“Oh what did you have in mind?” Kurasame played along, dressing also.

 

“Well I was feeling a little tired actually, and I was hoping that you might be able to accompany me to my private quarters. You see, you are the only one that I would entrust with guarding me.”

 

“Of course My Prince” Kurasame swept a low, courtly bow and held out his arm for Ace to take.

 

Together the two walked arm in arm to Ace's rooms, soon to be both of theirs if Ace had anything to say about it. Along the way the pair ran into Arecia, opening her mouth to talk to them she abruptly stopped when she caught sight of them. Hair ruffled as though fingers had run through it, gripping it; clothes rumpled and Kurasame's shirt no longer closing due to a lack of buttons. Lips swollen and looks of lazy satisfaction in their eyes and she closed her mouth.

 

Winking at them, she chuckled quietly to herself as she walked in the opposite direction. Something told her that she would not want to be in the vicinity of the Prince's rooms for the foreseeable future.

 

Giving the man beside him a wide smile, Ace tugged on his arm and continued on their way. Turning the corner they ran into King and Queen. Twin looks of understanding flashed across their faces as they took in the obvious change in circumstance. Holding up a hand to forestall any explanations, King spoke.

 

“I am happy for you both. Please never give me any details on how this happened, I do like to be able to sleep at night thanks.” Giggling behind her hand, Queen too wished them well before they too left.

 

Deuce was waiting outside of Ace's room when they finally made it there. Sensing their approach, she turned towards them, beaming at seeing their linked arms. She immediately launched herself into Ace's arms, forcing the couple to separate. Holding Ace tightly, and squeezing the breath out of him, Deuce whispered into his ear.

 

“I am so happy for you Love. You have waited years for this. Now be happy, and make sure you wear him out” Ace pulled back, looking shocked at his sister's words.

 

“Deuce!” Deuce just giggled and turned towards the silent man before her. Eyeing him critically, she leaned casually towards him.

 

“And you! If you ever break my brother's heart again, well.....I believe that you remember what I said would happen don't you? Death would be a mercy when we are done with you.” The angelic smile on her face really did not match the words coming from her mouth. Feeling as though someone were walking over his grave, Kurasame confirmed his understanding.

 

“Of course Your Highness, I would expect no less from you all. And I have no intention of ever hurting Ace again, but if it were to happen I would gladly surrender myself to whatever punishment you would deem fit as I would surely deserve it.”

 

Happy with the response from the normally stoic man, Deuce grabbed him in a tight hug also. “Well then, welcome to the family Kurasame.” And with a little wave of her fingers, she too disappeared.

 

Finally making their way into Ace's room, they made double sure to lock the door behind themselves desperate for no more interruptions.

 

“Now........where were we?” Ace asked, voice husky.

 

“I believe I was about to ravish you, and show you my love.” Kurasame advanced on the younger man, shedding his clothes as he walked.

 

“Really now? I do like the sounds of that.” Backing up, Ace eventually fell upon the bed unknowingly giving Kurasame a very tempting view. “And how long do you think that that might take?”

 

Leaning down over the other on the bed, holding himself up with one hand, Kurasame leant down to lay a trail of nibbling kisses upon his neck and shoulder where his shirt had gaped open.

 

“I believe that it will take the rest of our lives if you are agreeable to that?”

 

Tugging on slate locks, Ace looked deep into Kurasame's eyes.

 

“I think that the rest of our lives sounds just about perfect.” He said, pulling him down for a deep and loving kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this :)  
> I am also super proud for actually managing to complete a story.


End file.
